Sister of Edward & Alphonse Elric (A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFic)
by Asuka1920
Summary: What if Ed and Al had a younger sister named Anna who looked exactly like their mother Trisha. While Ed and Al were preforming human transmutation Anna accidentally got caught in the crossfire. The question is how? She doesn't know how to do alchemy. Join the Elric siblings on a journey to get their bodies back. Just try to imagine her looking more like their mother Trisha.
1. Chapter 1

**Character OC Info**

 **Name:** Anna Elric  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Age:** 8-12  
 **Eye Color:** Green  
 **Hair:** Brown (like Trisha Elric's but in a high ponytail)  
 **Appearance:** (looks exactly like Trisha) dark green jacket that reaches the waist with Flamel symbol on the back, white tank top, jeans, black combat boots, a neckless with a ring on it , and silver bands.  
 **Relatives:** Mother- Trisha Elric, Father- Van Hohenheim, Siblings- older brothers Edward and Alphonse  
 **History:** Excidentaly walked into Ed and Al doing human transmutation and lost her eye sight. Ed and Al are highly overprotective of her.

Ch.1  
~ Anna's P.O.V ~

I woke up to the sound of talking. I got out of bed and went to my brother's room. When I opened the door their beds were empty. I decided to look around the house to see if I could find them, and thats when I saw a blue light coming from the basement. Me being the child that I was decided to see what it was out of curiosity. When I opened the door I could see my brothers doing alchemy.

"Ed, Al. what's going on?" I asked.

"Get out of here Anna!" Ed yelled.

At that precise moment everything went black. The next thing I know I'm surrounded by a never ending void of white. I looked around me and there was this gigantic door behind me and an odd figure in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked that. I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also... you. Welcome, you stupid fool who doesn't know her own place. I will show you truth?" it mocked.

After it said that the door behind me opened and black stringy hands came out and grabbed me. I got pulled through and all this information was being stuffed directly into my brain, crowding it. I wanted it to stop. My head felt like it was going to explode. The next thing I know I'm facing that thing again.

"How was it?" it asked.

"..."

"Well then. I guess it's time to pay the toll," it said.

"What toll?" I asked.

"The toll for seeing truth. It's equivalent exchange," it said.

Out of nowhere pain erupted where my eyes are. When I put my hands on my face it was all wet. i thought it was tears because my eyes hurt, but I was wrong. I fell down from the excruciating pain and pasted out.

~ Edward's P.O.V ~

While Al and I were performing human transmutation the door to the basement opened to reveal Anna. She's suppose to be asleep.

"Ed, Al, what's going on?" she asked.

"Get out of here Anna!" I yelled but I was too late.

Al was gone and I had no left leg. I crawled over to a suit of armor and transmuted my brothers soul into it, and my toll was my right arm. When Al came too he saw me and was panicking. I told him what had happened and then I thought of Anna. Where was she?

"Al, find Anna," I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me right now!" I yelled.

As Al got up and left I gritted my teeth in pain while squeezing what was left of my arm.

"Ed!" Al screamed, "Anna's bleeding!"

"What!" I yelled in surprise.

Al came running over with Anna in his arms. Her face had blood covering it all over. How did this happen? She wasn't even transmuting. She can't even due alchemy.

"Ed! What do we do?" Al asked.

"Take us to Granny's," I said.

It took Al awhile to grab both Anna and me without causing us more pain. When we got to Granny's place both Granny and Winry were shocked. Granny took action and started barking orders.

"Winry! You take Anna while I take Ed!" she yelled and before I could register anything else I blacked out.

 **Here's the first chapter. Do tell what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

~Anna's P.O.V ~

I woke up to excruciating pain coursing through my head. I tried opening my eyes but all I could see was darkness. The thought that it's still nighttime crossed my mind till I felt the sun beating down on me. I started to panic. Why can't I see anything? While trying to get off the bed I fell and I could hear footsteps stomping towards me. As the footsteps stopped the door opened and it sounded like a suit of armor was coming towards me. What shocked me was the voice inside of it.

"Are you ok Anna?" Al asked.

Instead of me answering I started yelling, "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Calm down Anna. Everythings going to be ok," I'm guessing Granny Pinako said.

I started calming down. I took deep breaths and let it out till I was completely calm, as calm as you can get with pain exploding through your head. When I calmed down I asked, "What happened?" I heard nothing for a few seconds till a sigh erupted from someones mouth.

"We don't completely know ourselves," Al said, "All I can say is that brother and I were performing human transmutation when you walked in on us."

"Why would you be doing human transmutation when you know it's forbidden! You should know better. What would teacher say?" I said, "Where's Ed?"

"He's in the other room resting," Granny Pinako said.

"One more question. Why can't I see anything?" I asked.

"The only explanation I can think of to explain why you lose your sight is that what took my body also took your sight," Al explained.

"Are you talking about Truth?" I asked.

I decided to call it Truth instead of all those other aliases.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked.

"You didn't meet him?" I asked.

"Actually I don't remember anything," he said.

Even though I can't see him I knew he was sad. I decided to ask him another question.

"What are we going to do now Al?" I asked.

"A state alchemist came by and talked to brother about becoming a state alchemist. By becoming a state alchemist you have access to books normal citizens can't get. Brother was thinking there might be a way to get our bodies back," Al explained.

"So he's going to become a state alchemist to get our bodies back," I whispered and a few seconds later my stomach growled.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Granny Pinako said.

I thanked her and sat there in silence. I was asking myself questions on all that has happened when this one question came to me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Almost three days," Winry said.

"...how has Ed been taking all this?" I asked.

"At first not so well, but now he looks determined," Al explained.

While we just sat there the door creaked open and the smell of food wafted through my nose. A plate was placed on my lap signaling I can eat the contents on top of it.

"Do you need help?" Al asked.

I put my hand on the plate to feel what Granny Pinako made for me. When my hand touched a sandwich I said, "I'm pretty sure I can eat a sandwich on my own Al."

For the next three years Ed and Al have been training so Ed can get used to his automail arm and leg while getting stronger in the process. Me on the other hand have been finding ways to see without the use of my eyes. I found a trick to where I use my other senses to distinguish what's around me. I've been using my hearing like a bat, with all the noise that goes on it bounces of things helping me now what is where. It's like I see an outline of the objects.

For the past few years this one question wouldn't leave my mind. Why was I pulled into the gate when I don't know alchemy?

 **The next chapter will start with the manga. It will probably take me a lot longer to update cause I just got a new job that was suppose to be part time but now it's full time and I only have 2 days off each week. I'm being overworked I say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

~ Anna's P.O.V ~

My brothers and I are riding the train to the dessert on a lead about the philosopher's stone. I hate train's, actually any vehicle that moves I hate. Since we're moving at a faster speed I can't use my other senses to see. I'm completely blind.

"Brother… what do you think about the stories of this priest in Liore?" Al asked Ed.

"About his miraculous works? They say he can transmute flowers out of thin air, right? It could just be simple sleight of hand," Ed said.

"Supposing it's not, thought," Al said.

'Yeah. Supposing it's not then it just might be, huh?" Ed said with a smirk.

"Al, Anna," Ed said.

"What," Al and I said.

"I sure hope this is it this time," Ed said.

"Mm-hmm," I said while Al said, "Right."

We've been on the train for a few hours and during that time Ed and I fell asleep.

"Brother, sister, we're just about there," I heard Al say.

"Liore?" Ed said.

I could pretty much guess what Ed was think right now. Mostly on if there will be any leads to getting our bodies back to normal.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Ed said.

~ Time Skip ~

We order lunch at this small restaurant and during our stay the radio was playing something I didn't really care about.

"You guys street performers or something?" the bartender guy said.

I heard Ed spit out his drink when the guy asked that.

"Where do you get the idea we're street performers?" Ed asked.

"You're not, then?" he said.

I heard Ed get up and he said, "Thanks for lunch." I said the same and when we were about to leave Al bumped his head on the sign where the radio was at making it fall and shatter into a million pieces.

"Ah! Hey, excuse me, sir!" the man yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll fix it." Ed said.

"Y-You'll fix it?" the man said.

"Yeah, just watch," I said.

I heard Al drawing a transmutation circle with chalk on the street. While Al was drawing many people circled around us to see what was going on. The next thing I know I am heard oohs and aahs, along with a few gasps and the radio is fixed and playing.

"Does that take care of it?" Ed asked.

"This is a surprise! You guys can perform miraculous works?!" the man said in wonder.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked.

"We're alchemist," Al said.

"I've never seen alchemy before," a man said.

"Ever heard of the Elric siblings?" Ed said.

"Elric?" the man said confused.

"Yeah! I've heard that name," another man said.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," someone else said.

"Wow, so you're the gifted alchemist we've heard about?" someone said in wonder.

"Indeed, with this armor you're wearing, your second name would be "Fullmetal," huh?" someone said while surrounding Al, thinking he was Ed.

"Um, not me," Al said.

"It's him," I said pointing to Ed.

Everyone went silent and I'm pretty sure they all looked at Ed while Ed had many tick marks forming around his head.

"Eh! The pipsqueak over there?" someone said.

They did it now. Why do people always have to erk my brother. Ed exploded and yelled, "Who's a tiny bean sprout?!"

After everything calmed down Ed asked the bartender guy a question concerning the broadcast on the radio.

"That's Father Cornello," he said slightly scared.

"He appeared in this town several years ago, and preached to us the ways of God. He gives immortality to the living, and resurrection to the dead. His miraculous works are proof of it," a man said.

""Resurrection to the dead," eh? Sounds fishy," Ed said.

We left to see what these people were talking about. Al lead me and we came to a gathering. Everyone was cheering or saying, "Father Cornello!" or "Show us your miraculous works!" A few seconds later something happened to make everyone cheer louder.

"Is that it? What do you think?" Ed asked.

"No two ways about it, that metamorphic reaction is alchemy," Al said.

"But he's ignoring equivalent exchange. The law is that only one volume of mass can come from the same volume of mass," Ed said.

"He's changing vegetable into mineral, too," Al said, "Brother, could it be…"

"Yeah, it could be," Ed said.

"That means we could get our bodies back, right?" I asked.

"Right," Ed said and right after said, "Bingo!"

"Bingo what?" I asked.

"Is see the stone," he said.

Later that day we went inside of the church and I could hear a girl praying.

"Huh, so this is Leto, is it?" Ed said.

"Are you interested in Letoism?" the girl asked.

"No, unfortunately, we're an atheist," Ed said.

"Well, that won't do. To believe in and worship God, and live with gratitude and hope… It's such a marvelous thing. If you believe, I'm sure you will grow taller," she said.

Why do people do that? It's like the world is out to get my brother.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Ed said angrily while Al held him back.

"She didn't mean any harm," Al said.

""Resurrection to the dead." Do you honestly believe that?" Ed asked.

"Yes," she said.

Ed sighed and grabbed his book from his pocket.

"Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams, and various other stuff," Ed said.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"That's the material makeup of a human body, calculated for one adult. With our science now, we know that much, but there has never been one reported case of a successful human transmutation actually taking place. Are you telling me that what can't be done by science, can be done through prayer?!" Ed said.

"Pray in faith, and thy entreaties shall be accorded thee," she explained.

"Incidentally, if you go to the market, you can buy all of these components with the change a small child might carry. Humans can be made cheap," Ed said.

"People aren't things! Your worlds are blasphemy against the creator! You're going to incur Heaven's wrath," she said.

Ed laughed and said, "Alchemists are scientists, you see. We don't believe in creators, and God, and such. We lay bare the creative principles of this world, and pursue truth. It's ironic that we scientists, who do not need God, are in a certain sense the closest to being god's," Ed explained.

"Are you saying you're on the same level as God? Such hubris!" she said.

"Hubris, huh? Now that you mention it, it was in some myth somewhere. There was a hero, who got too close to the sun, and his wings, made of hardened wax, were torn off, and he was thrust down on earth," Ed explained.

"Brother…" Al said.

Ed jumped up and said, "Miss, do you think that Leto will even save a scientist, such as myself, who thinks what I just said?" Ed said.

"Of course, He will accept your repentance at any time," she said while she clapped her hands together.

~ Time Skip ~

"This way please. The Father is quite busy, and cannot make very much time, but you are in luck," a man said who was escorting us.

"Sorry. We'll keep this as brief as we can," ed said.

"Yes, indeed. Let's bring an end to this quickly," the man said.

Something felt off about him and I could sense him reaching for something in his jacket. I concentrated harder and saw a gun.

"Ed, he has a gun," I whispered to Ed.

Right after I said that he pulled it out and pointed it at Al while two other man held Ed and I back.

"Assistant Pastor, what are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Rose, these people are heathens, who seek to ensnare the Father. They are wicked," the Assistant Pastor said.

"Oh, no!" Rose said.

"Like you said, let's end this quickly!" Ed while while he took down both men holding us back.

Al punch the Assistant Pastor in the face and he dropped his gun. One of the guys that held Ed and I back started running so I put my foot out and he tripped face first on the floor.

"Nice one Anna," Ed said.

"Such a racket!" someone said, "Welcome to our sacred order, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Father Cornello…" Rose said.

"It looks like we had some rather disrespectful fellows here. I apologize for their rudeness," Cornello said.

"It's no apology, looking down on us from up there," Ed said.

"Have you come to receive our doctrine?" Conello asked.

"I would like you to teach it to me, by all means. Like how you use cheap alchemy to deceive your believers," Ed said.

"Now, what could you mean by that? I won't have you equating my miraculous works with alchemy," Cornello said while transmuting, "What do you say? Can alchemy bring this about?"

"That's the thing about it. How is it that you're able to transmute, while ignoring the laws?" Ed said confused.

"Like I said, it isn't alchemy," Cornello said raising his voice.

"That's when I started thinking, if he were an alchemist, using an enchanted amplifier of legend, said to be able to make the impossible possible, then maybe he could do that," Ed explained.

"You mean.." Cornello started.

"Yes, exactly. The Philosopher's Stone. That's what the ring of yours is, isn't it?" Ed yelled, "I've been looking for that."

"This is just an ordinary ring. I have been permitted by God to perform miraculous works," Cornello explained.

"Are you still dissembling? It looks like I'm just going to have to grab you, and beat it out of you," Ed said while walking towards Cornello.

"You appear to be quite the incorrigible heathen," Cornello said, "Rose…"

"Y-Yes?" Rose said.

"Pick up that gun on the floor there," Cornello commanded.

"Huh? Okay," Rose said and picked up the gun.

"Now shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist with it," Cornello ordered.

I gasped along with my brothers. I could tell that they bother turned to look at Rose.

"No… I can't," Rose said scared.

"My word is God's word. This is the will of God. Rose, shoot him," Cornello ordered.

I could tell Rose was scared and shaking. Her shaking made the bracelets she was wearing cling against each other.

"What's the matter?" Cornello asked, "When you lost your boyfriend in an accident last year, who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair?"

This guy is really starting to piss me off. I can't believe he's using her dead boyfriend like that.

"You, Father Cornello," Rose said.

"That's right. I saved you. And what did I promise you?" cornello said.

"That you would bring him back to life!" Rose yelled and pointed the gun at Al.

"Er, um, I'm not him!" Al said while sweat dropping.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, dammit! Ed yelled.

"You mean, you're the one?" Cornello said confused.

"I'm sorry. I have no choice but to do this," Rose said pointing the gun at Ed.

"He's a swindler," Ed said.

"You're wrong! Father Cornello is going to bring him back with his miraculous works!" Rose said.

"Then shoot," Ed said.

"Ed…" I whispered.

Rose started shaking so much she accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Al in the head instead of Ed.

"Al," Ed and I said.

Rose dropped the gun and started screaming. If only she knew that she did nothing wrong.

"That will do. God is pleased. Now, shoot the other two, too," Cornello said.

"What an awful thing to make your believer do," Al said while getting up.

"What?!" Cornello said.

"What's going on?" Rose said.

"Nothing to it," Ed said while he knocked on Al's armor.

"This is what's going on," Al said while putting his head head back on.

"An empty suit of armor! This is indeed proof that these people are wicked! They should be purged!" Cornello said and he pulled a lever.

A door opened and I heard a growl. Some kind of dangerous animal is now set loose.

"is this the first time you've ever seen a Chimera?" Cornello asked.

"You even made this with your Philosopher's Stone? This could be trouble, taking him on unarmed," Ed said and clapped his hands making a spear.

"No transmutation circle! I guess the State Alchemist title is not just for show, then," Cornello yelled, "However…!"

The chimera roared and attacked Ed, breaking his spear and scratching his left leg in the process.

"Well? How do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?!" Cornello yelled.

"Gotcha!" Ed said with a smirk.

The chimera's claws broke right off and Ed kicked it aside showing his automail leg.

"Unfortunately for you, this was specially made," Ed said.

"Bite him to death!" Cornello yelled.

The chimera charged forward and bit Ed's right arm.

"What's wrong, pussy? Get a good taste," Ed yelled and kicked it again.

"Your arm… a brother who is just armor… and a blind sister… I get it. So that's what's going on. Fullmetal Alchemist, you went and did it, didn't you?" Cornello said while Ed ripped off his jacket.

"Come on down here, third-string! Let me show you how outclassed you are!

"Rose, these people have performed human transmutation, the greatest taboo for any alchemist! They tried to bring someone dead back to life," Cornello explained.

"Oh, no…" Rose said.

"This is what someone who trespases in God or whoever's domain looks like. Rose, you are prepared to become like this?" Ed asked.

"Edward Elric, to think that you became a State Alchemist like that! It's laughable!" Cornello said.

"Shut up. You're just a third-rate phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone," Ed yelled.

"Father, we want you to hand over the Stone before you get hurt," Al said.

"Ridiculous! You fools, who would tread upon God's domain! This time, I will send you back to God for good!" Cornello said while transmuting.

"Al, get Anna!" Ed yelled.

Al grabbed me along with Rose and hid behind Ed while he transmuted a wall. The next thing I know I heard a machine gun firing at us.

"Nah, God probably hates me, after all. If I went there, I think he'd just turn me away," Ed said.

Before I knew it Al picked Rose and I up and started running. Cornello started firing at us making Ed angry.

"Al! Anna!" Ed said and clapped his hands making a door.

We started running threw the hall with Ed close behind when I heard Cornello yell, "What are you doing?! After them! They are heathens who are trying to harm the order! Seize them!"

As Al was running with Rose in his arms and me on his back I could hear yelling behind us and someone saying stop in front of us.

"Hey, boy, what are you going to do, empty-handed?"

"Surrender, before you get hurt."

Idiots, I thought. Right after they spoke Ed transmuted his arm into a scythe and scared the living daylights out of them. While they were scared we stampeded through. Al kicked one out of the way while he yelled, "Coming through!"

~ Time Skip ~

"Do you see now, Rose? Cornello shot at us, even though you were there," Al said while he dropped the huge bell.

"That was because you were…" Rose started, "Is it true what he said back there?"

"All we wanted to do was see our mom's smiling face again. But our transmutation failed. It didn't have a human form. We were made to realize our mistake. People do not come back from the dead. Including our mom," Al explained while I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest.

"That's not true. I mean…" Rose started.

"The blasts of alchemy is equivalent exchange. The price of our human transmutation was enormous. Brother's left leg, sister's eyes, and my whole body was taken away," Al said then took his helmet off, "Do you see it? Brother drew it with his own blood. His left leg had been taken away. He had to have been in pain. But brother transmuted my soul, in exchange for his right arm, and bonded me to this suit of armor. I want to restore brother's and sister's body back to the way it was. Brother wants to get me back to normal, too. We might even lose our lives as a result. That's the karmic nature of the path we chose."

"But Father Cornello can-" Rose said.

"Rose!" Al said.

"Father Cornello can do it, even if you weren't able to. He can!" Rose yelled.

"No he can't," I whispered.

~ Time Skip ~

It seem that our plan worked against Father Cornello. He is such an idiot he didn't even notice that Ed was broadcasting their whole conversation to the whole town till Ed revealed he was.

"There are no miraculous works. It was all done with the power of the Philosopher's Stone," Al said.

You could hear a quarrel going on between Ed and Father Cornello. It soon escalated to an all out fight where Ed won. We later met up with Ed to get the news.

"What about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked.

"It was just a big knock-off," Ed said with a frown.

"Oh," Al and I said.

"I thought we were finally going to get your body and your eyesight back, too," Ed said.

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Rose…" Ed said.

From what i could tell Rose was pointing a gun at us.

"Like I said, it was just a big knock-off. What's more, it broke all on it's own," Ed explained.

"Liar! You want to keep it all for yourself, don't you?! For your bodies- yeah, and to use on your mother one more time," Rose yelled.

What she said brought me to tears. Was she not paying attention to what Al told her before. While I was silently crying Al put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, "Dead people do not come back to life! Ever! Ever!"

"He said he would come back. He said if I prayed, it would come true. That a miracle would happen. What am I supposed to live my life clinging to now?!" Rose cried and we started walking, "Tell me!"

"You have to figure that out for yourself," Ed said, "Stand up and walk. Moe forward. You've got two fine legs there, don't you? You don't need to cling to anything."

With that said we left.


	4. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

 **I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

 **I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

 **Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

 **If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

 **Until next time.**

 **\- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


End file.
